


New Things

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gifts, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne brings her new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

> (Written before Teyla had Torren, so the baby's name is different. And since the rest of it is a bit AU anyway...)

The chime to her quarters rang just as Teyla was settling Kandar down for his mid-afternoon nap. She tucked his blanket around his little shoulders, making sure there was no danger of it covering his face, and then turned on the soft music player that Rodney had given her. She glanced down at the front of her shirt, making sure the pads in her bra were doing their job, and then, resisting the urge to kiss her son's forehead one more time, went to answer the door.

"Hi," Major Lorne whispered. "Is it a bad time?"

"I just laid him down for a nap," she said, lowering her voice as well. "But please come in. I am sure _you_ can stay quiet for a short time."

Lorne laughed softly. "Been having to break in McKay, huh?"

She rolled her eyes, but she smiled as well. Her team were even more unused to babies than she herself was, but they were all making an effort to learn. Even Rodney.

"What can I do for you, Major?" she asked once they'd seated themselves on her couch.

"Actually, I was hoping I could do something for you. Give you something, I mean." He picked up the basket he'd been discreetly keeping at his side and thrust it towards her. "I meant to give this to you at your shower, but the whole mess with M55-6X9..."

Teyla nodded. "How is your leg, by the way?"

"Just fine," he said, extending his knee in demonstration. "Doc Keller patched me up good as new."

"That's good to hear," she said, and then turned her attention to the gift. The basket itself was sturdy, woven of some type of dark but flexible wood, and it was decorated with a bow made of many curled strands of light purple ribbon. The ribbon wasn't crushed, like many others on presents at her shower had been, and she wondered if he had taken the time to do it himself, or if it was luck that saw it through the trip from Earth unharmed.

She pulled a soft cream-colored animal from the basket first. Lorne laughed softly and brushed a finger across its head.

"It's supposed to be a lamb," he said. "A baby sheep. Don't know if you had anything like them on Athos. They're kept for their hair."

"For weaving?" she asked, and Lorne nodded. "I have noticed that these stuffed animals are very popular baby gifts."

"Yeah," he said. He glanced around her quarters, shaking his head when his gaze landed on the hammock full of toys. "It's because they're cute. I guess most people figure you can't go wrong with them."

She smiled at him. "I am sure he will love them all," she said, and then set the toy aside so she could investigate the other contents of the basket. There were several small washcloths and a set of tiny shirts, each with a different Earth logo on the front. She laid them out on the cushion beside her, then drew out a bottle that had 'Baby Lotion' written on it in stylized lettering.

"It has lavender in it," he explained, flicking open the cap so she could smell it. "It's supposed to help babies sleep. Well, anybody, but I figured he's the one you're the most interested in."

"Very much so," she said. She still hadn't caught up on her sleep, even though Kandar did little more than eat and sleep, himself. "Although I may want another bottle to use on my team in the future."

Lorne laughed, louder this time, and then immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. He craned his head, looking towards the cradle. "I didn't wake him, did I?"

"I do not think so." She stood up and caught him by the wrist, drawing him with her. "Come. You haven't had a chance to see him yet, have you?"

"No." He followed her quietly, walking with exaggerated care. She thought he even tried to hold his breath as they first looked down at Kandar, but then he let it out slowly. "He's beautiful."

"I think so." Teyla lightly stroked a finger over his blanket-covered back, loving the way his little body moved with each breath. "He looks much like his father in many ways."

"Ah." She looked up in time to see him rub the back of his neck and look at her sideways. "How are you doing with that?"

She shrugged. "Some days are better than others. Kandar helps, as does having all of you."

Lorne looked embarrassed again, uncertain what to say, so she stepped away from the cradle, leading him back over to the couch. There was one gift left in the basket, after all, and she wanted to know what it was. The jar was short and fat and heavy, full of some type of whitish powder, and another purple ribbon ringed the lid.

"That's for you," Lorne said. "Bath salts. To help you relax."

Teyla couldn't say anything for a moment. Her throat was too full. "You picked out all of this yourself, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "I asked my sister for advice, but I did the shopping, yeah. Is it okay?"

"More than okay." She set the salts aside, then turned so they were facing each other, knees meeting. She cupped her hand around the back of his neck, and he bent forward, meeting her forehead gently. They stayed that way for a long moment, until she realized that perhaps she was drawing more than comfort from his touch. But his smile was easy and kind when she sat back, not asking for anything more, so she could not regret the momentary weakness.

"I should go," he said. "Let you get some rest."

She followed him to the door. "Thank you, Major. For the gifts, and coming to see us."

"Call me Evan," he said. "And if you ever need anything else, just let me know, okay?"

"I will. Evan."

He smiled at her again, and then walked away. Teyla watched him go, unsure what to do about the lightness in her heart.


End file.
